


She tastes like spring

by FictionalQuacker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Love Bites, Married Couple, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalQuacker/pseuds/FictionalQuacker
Summary: Sakura is very pleased with having her wife around the house. Sasuke is quite happy to please her with more than just her presence… and although the last Uchiha claims she despises everything sugary she certainly seems eager to indulge when Sakura is as sweet as candy.Written for Naruto Smut Monday 2021.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	She tastes like spring

* * *

**This is a fanfiction of the beautiful SasuSaku artwork by[@Ducksperspective](https://ducksperspective.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! **

Her fanart is truly impressive with a wlw take on the pairing, and it is just beautifully executed. It really inspired me before I even started writing this; the dynamic she captures is so clear, distinct, true to canon and still remaining unique. I hope I did it justice! She also gave Sasuke a fantastic character design that has stuck in my mind ever since I first saw it. Go check out her blog and show her some well-deserved appreciation!

That said - enjoy!

* * *

The way she views the world has changed before. Through age, experience, and physical transformation Sasuke’s eyes has captured the nuances of everything around her. Her bloodline predetermined her to have strength and ocular prowess; the _sharingan_ granting her eyes to see truths that most could not. The _rinnegan_ awakened from divine chakra giving her power to not just see but influence reality beyond what even an Uchiha should be able to.

Strength, power, and training had transformed what she saw. Trauma and loss had changed how she saw it. And then…

 _Sakura_ changed what was important to see in the first place.

Their home was small; the house an obscure, insignificant part of the world hidden away not only by the vast forest protecting the Leaf but by hundreds of other buildings, other families, surrounding them in every direction. A simple house to share and cherish, despite the vast world around them.

And yet that home and that woman captured Sasuke’s eyes, her color and light showing her what neither _sharingan_ nor _rinnegan_ could. For that, she never wanted to stop looking at her.

On the floor of their living room, blankets spread out beneath them, Sakura sat by Sasuke’s side and seemed not to notice the eyes glued onto her face. Her arm pressed tightly against Sasuke’s ribs, a delicate hand resting on her wife’s thigh. A dozen candles flickered around them and their tiny flames illuminated the space. They colored Sakura’s eyes a mixture of warm green and orange, as if they were polished jade lying by a fire. They had a large window spanning from floor to ceiling before them looking out over the garden Sakura had worked so hard to make pretty; and it certainly was. Snow in Konoha was a rare sight, but the thin layer of sparkling white crystals reflected the dim shine of the moon and the outside that often sunk into darkness was kept light.

It was a wonder how Sakura seemed to forget all the beauty around her tonight. It had been her idea to read together, but Sasuke had picked the book of poems. Sasuke held it between them, letting it rest in her hand and leaving it to Sakura to set the pace. Sakura had always been a faster, more passionate reader, and she was deeply immersed. Had it not been so sweet how her wife sunk right into the world of flowing text on the pages, Sasuke might have felt envious of how Sakura was able to disconnect from her surroundings so easily and just enjoy the poetry. 

Within a few minutes Sakura had become so focused on the book between them that she almost seemed to forget who was holding it up for her. Jade eyes flickering with reflected candlelight were wide and engaged with the text, not sparing her wife so much as a glance. Absentmindedly, Sakura brushed her fingertips over Sasuke’s as she flipped the page, unknowingly sending a warm surge through her chest and gut.

Sasuke let her touch her as she pleased. She anticipated the next eager stroke of Sakura’s fingers; both unable and unwilling to keep her thoughts on the book between them when she had her wife snuggled up against her side and those delicate hands making themselves reminded.

One on her thigh, one brushing hers.

 _Gods_ it was distracting.

Without thinking, Sasuke found herself ceasing to so much as try to keep her eyes on the book.

It took Sakura remarkably long to notice. When she finally did, those warm jade eyes of hers blinked slowly and filled with a whole other type of light; one from within.

“Sasuke-kun?” She hummed, “you’re staring at me?”

Blinking right back at her, Sasuke leaned a few millimeters closer. Their eyes connected, and suddenly the book seemed to just be in the way.

“Hn.” Sasuke murmured. Under her gaze Sakura quickly turned quite pink. Not even marriage had seemed to harden her from getting flustered easily, but Sasuke found it far more amusing than ever. Time and intimate proximity had brought them together, the comfort that first had started growing between them during their genin days returning with gusto when they found their way back to each other’s sides. The intense, burning and heart-fluttering attraction from their late teens had taken root and grown up as they did. Sasuke was certain something more mature and confident smoldered between them now; and yet Sakura remained just as easily excited as ever.

That, too, might have been something to envy. Had it not been so utterly, wholly, sweet of her.

Sasuke kept leaning towards her. The small distance between them closing. Sakura caught on and followed her wife’s lead, tipping on her butt to reach her. She bumped her nose against Sasuke’s, and whispered; “it is your book, you know. If it doesn’t interest you then you should have picked another.”

A smirk spread across Sasuke’s lips, and she pressed back against Sakura’s nose.

“And you’re my wife. If you weren’t more interesting than a book then we shouldn’t have married.”

Sakura pulled back, the pink on her cheeks turning into pure red. “Sasuke-kun, I didn’t mean -“ she looked away, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to get so caught up and… did you want me to pay more attention to you instead of the poems?”

With a small sigh, Sasuke put her hand to the back of her head. Sakura’s eyes shot back to reconnect with hers, and Sasuke hoped she could see the warmth that swelled within her. She took a small breath and brushed the hand over Sakura’s hair to cup her jaw, leaning in again to whisper against her lips. “Don’t apologize for enjoying yourself. I want you to.”

Something flickered through Sakura’s eyes. Something quite familiar and intriguing. A familiar warmth spread through Sasuke’s stomach at the sight of it, and when Sakura’s lips curled into a happy smile she was sure she felt the same.

Sakura closed the distance again, and those happy lips of hers tasted like everything Sasuke had starved for in her youth; warmth, light, and unwavering love so precious it was worth not just dying for… but doing anything to stay alive to feel if even for just one more day.

She decided the book was a mere obstacle at this point. Shutting it and putting it aside with a quick movement, she returned Sakura’s kisses with vigor and affection that threatened to overwhelm her senses. Sasuke let go of Sakura’s face to sweep her wife onto her back against the blankets beneath them. Sakura’s hands found and wrapped around her hips as Sasuke climbed on top of her, settling with her chest brushing against her wife’s and with her knees between Sakura’s thighs. Her long black hair fell around Sakura’s face like a curtain, blocking out the flickering light of the candles and the dull shine of the moon.

Sakura made a soft gasping noise when Sasuke’s lips left hers. _Did you forget to breathe, wife?_ Sasuke thought amusedly, letting her catch her breath by putting her mouth to Sakura’s neck instead. She needed her hand to stay hovering above her, and the stump of her lost arm itched with the urge to touch her, phantom limb making itself known. To ease the impulse, she ran the blunt edge of her upper arm along Sakura’s side and drew another sweet gasp out of her parted lips.

Encouraged and eager to hear more from her, Sasuke closed her mouth around a small circle of Sakura’s skin and nipped it with her teeth. The hands around her hips squeezed automatically, and Sakura squirmed.

“Sasuke-kun –“ she moaned, her hips fidgeting underneath Sasuke’s. One of her hands left Sasuke’s hips and settled in her hair instead. “I – I have a hair tie in my pocket… if you want…”

Sasuke pulled herself up, supported on her one lower arm, and faced her wife again. She no longer looked embarrassed; the pink on her face and the heat in her eyes had shifted from fluttering, flustering affection to longing lust. _This look suits her_ , Sasuke thought, and her mouth curled into a smile with pleased understanding.

“You don’t want my hair to get in the way of my mouth?” Sasuke asked knowingly, and Sakura inhaled deeply, biting her lip but refusing to break eye-contact. Slowly, she nodded. Smirking down at her, Sasuke cocked her head. “Put it up for me then, so I can give my wife what she wants.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and the grip her teeth had on her bottom lip tightened. Sasuke felt her move, rummaging for the most essential tool they had for properly fulfilling their matrimonial duties to each other.

Hands began gathering her hair, and Sasuke held still against the pull at her scalp while Sakura secured it in a high tail at the back of her head. Face and neck bare and freed from any inconvenient black strands, Sasuke thanked her with a kiss before moving her body away from Sakura’s face. She settled and kneeled between Sakura’s legs, and pulled her shirt off. Sakura’s eyes fell away from hers, reverently wandering over Sasuke’s body.

Sakura zipped open her own top, and Sasuke hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of Sakura’s skirt and tights. With a soft pull she peeled them off, down her toned legs, leaving her in the flimsy lace underwear she favored when she had her wife in the house. Today’s were a pretty, bright green that almost matched her eye color, Sasuke noted as she gripped her wife’s left ankle and placed the leg onto her shoulder. The sight of Sakura so pliantly laid out before her made her heart flutter and her stomach stir pleasantly. Excitement spread through her. From her gut to her chest, to her head and to between her legs. Feeling her own cheeks turn undeniably pink, she took a steadying breath and put her lips to the inside of Sakura’s calf.

Closing her eyes, Sasuke focused on the soft skin covering Sakura’s strong legs and placed kisses where she felt like it. Up her calf, on the side of her knee, on the inside of her thigh. The higher up her mouth trailed, the more sensitive the skin and the more intense the reactions she drew out of Sakura. Opening her eyes to glance at her, Sasuke’s eyes immediately met Sakura’s and nearly felt her heart stop.

Sakura was staring right back at her, eyes half-closed and her pink face scrunched up in pleasured concentration. Her toned body was naked except for the green lace between her legs and in the mixture of candle- and moonlight she looked absolutely stunning.

Blushing, Sasuke swallowed. Sakura shifted slightly in her grasp, brushing her free leg against Sasuke’s side. “Don’t stop.” She pleaded quietly, “I want you so much it’s making my head spin.”

Taking her word for it – and trying not to let her own mind go completely blank, Sasuke returned to the task. Heart drumming away at the inside of her ribs, she put her lips to the tender inside of Sakura’s thigh and filled her mouth with skin. Slowly, gently, she bit.

Sakura cried out. Her hands fisted the blanket she lied on, scrunching the fabric up to match the disordered state of her face. Sasuke moved her mouth to a fresh patch of skin and bit again. In response, Sakura’s hips jerked up and a moan escaped her.

Smiling into the thigh against her lips, Sasuke could not help herself; “you really do like my mouth, Sakura.”

“Shut… up…” came the half-hearted retort, with no true anger behind it. Still feeling her muscles pull at the corners of her lips, Sasuke continued to lick, nip, and bite at the skin of Sakura’s legs until she shook and pulled harshly at Sasuke to come closer to the neglected but oh-so kissable lips resting beneath the green lace of her underthings. “Sasuke-kun…” Sakura gasped helplessly, “you’re going to drive me crazy if you keep this up.”

Sasuke opened her eyes. Sakura’s pale thighs was littered with a splatter of pink and red bruises where Sasuke had played with them, but she seemed to be anything but uncomfortable. She was trying to coax Sasuke to her middle, hands on her shoulders and pulling at her to come closer.

Softening under the firm grip of her wife, Sasuke followed the request and sunk down between the bruised thighs to where that green lace met slick, pink skin.

The flimsy thing was easy to sweep to the side, doing nothing to hinder her. Tongue met clit, and Sakura almost screamed at the longed-for stimulation. Playfully, Sasuke nipped ever so gently at the bud of nerves and earned a loud cry before Sakura lifted her hips, shoving herself up against Sasuke’s face. Not that she minded. Sakura’s pleasure was making her ache as well, aroused excitement wiping away any thought of bedside manners.

Opening her mouth obediently, Sasuke took her wife with passionate strokes of her tongue until she shuddered and gasped and tensed to a tight, shaking mess of a woman. Sakura trembled and when she came her legs kicked feebly at the blankets.

Panting, she promptly demanded for Sasuke to come up to her again, where she could wrap her arms tightly around her spouse and engulf herself in the blissful aftermath. Sighing deeply, Sasuke buried her nose in Sakura’s hair and swam in the wave of dopamine and serotonin that flooded her brain and made any attempt at reason quite useless.

 _The Uchiha feel love more strongly than others,_ she had once heard. She had no idea if it was true; but if it was she thought she should pity those who missed out on the rush going through her right then. Another thought passed through her swamped brain, and she could not help but smile into the scalp of her beloved. _Whoever came up with that idea never met Sakura,_ she chuckled, _she’s been formidable in her love since she was a Haruno – long before she became an Uchiha._

It required neither _sharingan_ nor _rinnegan_ to see the unadulterated affection and utter devotion Sasuke’s wife held within her heart, and yet it was a more valuable sight than the view from any other corner of the world but theirs.

Breathing evening out, warmth settling into every part of their beings, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other again. The soft, pink hair that Sasuke had nuzzled reflected the light leaking in through their window. In the white light of the moon, it shone like fine silk like that of the kimono she wore during their first _Hanami_ together. Brushing stray strands of it out of Sakura’s face she could not help but think of blooming trees, shedding their countless cherry petals in the breeze and littering the world with their tender reminder that winter was over.

Despite it all being so utterly sweet, Sasuke found that the taste of spring that was her wife brought her more pleasure than she ever would have imagined.

And that was before Sakura pinned her down to return the favor.


End file.
